supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Brajira of the Messiah
Brajira of the Messiah (救星主のブラジラ Kyūseishu no Burajira) is the primary antagonist of the 34th Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Brajira is a fallen Gosei Angel (元護星天使 Moto Gosei Tenshi) with a Messiah Complex who assume the many guises of Buredoran to battle the Goseigers. While his guises were named after Blade Runner (ブレードランナー Burēdo Rannā), Brajira is named after the film Brazil (未来世紀ブラジル Mirai Seiki Burajiru). In Go-Onger and Shinkenger, he was minor characters and protagonist who helping Samuel from evil force. He also his nicknamed Burajin. Later in Goseiger, he now main character with helps Samuel Nakaoka the Second and his two friends to defeat the force of the darkness Warstar, Yuumajuu and Matrintis inculding Nevel. In Pirateger, he now main protagonist just like Goseiger. With the pilot, he create the clone version of Buraji-RUN as Buraji-Genesis. Fictional character biography Brajira was originally one of the most powerful Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the Earth Salvation Plan (地球救星計画 Chikyū Kyūsei Keikaku), which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels refuse to aid him, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel from his time into the present, losing his humanity in the process as Warstar arrives to Earth. From there, Brajira joins Warstar under the name Buredoran of the Comet and gained the Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (魔虫兵ビービ Machūhei Bībi) and the enlarging Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫 Bībi Mushi), providing his knowledge on the Gosei Angels so Warstar can do his dirty work in disabling them before he disposes of the aliens personally. After Warstar's defeat by the Goseigers, Buredoran returns to the Yuumajuu after secretly unsealing its leaders to have them finish off the Goseigers, momentarily assuming his Warstar guise to take advantage of Gyōten'ō's plan to use the Horn of Ragnarok to destroy the planet. However, after losing face in the aftermath of the Abare Headder incident, Buredoran attempts to do away with both the Yuumajuu leaders and the Goseigers. The scheme, however, backfires, and Buredoran is defeated by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight in Ground Gosei Great. In the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, Buredoran assumes a form similar to Doukoku known as Buredoran of Chimatsuri. In this form, Buredoran uses his Bibi Bugs to turn Shinken Red into his follower to use his fire Modikara with Makodama's power in a scheme to transfer the Sanzu Rivers' waters into the Gosei World through a portal that opens every two centuries. However, the plan fails and Buredoran meets his end against Ground Hyper Gosei Great. His lifeless body is then discovered by Matrintis Empire's Metal-Alice, and he is rebuilt as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg with his memories erased, as Robogōgu knew his true identity and intended to use his ability to seal the Tensouders. However, Buredo-RUN regains his memory and sets up the Matrintis Empire's downfall. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it Labyrindel (ラビリンデル Rabirinderu), Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more. Furthermore, using the military might of Warstar, the magic of the Yuumajuu, and the advanced technology of the Matrintis Empire, Brajira begins setting up his master plan to set up the Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo) ceremony by having his Dark Headders be destroyed so they can become wedges in key points to start the process by the time of the upcoming solar eclipse. After destroying Labyrindel in an attempt to get rid of Gosei Knight, Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers after activating the wedges. However, as he is dying from the wounds of his defeat, he uses the last of his Dark Gosei powers to fill the wedges up for the activation of Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. In the film Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name Messiah Brajira of the Resurrection (復活の救星主ブラジラ Fukkatsu no Kyūseishu Burajira), becoming one of the commanders of the new Black Cross Army while donning a belt with the group's crest on it. He is shown to summon phantoms of all his previously assumed forms to fight against all the previous sentai's mecha. History in Samuel Nakaoka's Story Before Samuel's Betrayal As he sent to present by using his incomplete Tensou Technique Timetrouble, Brajira fought Samuel Nakaoka the Second as Beast Mode to death, but exhausted in battle. Having learned his true identity, Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Brajira accidentally used Timetrouble again to see the rocky-like planet before his Gosei Orbs comes together into peaceful planet. After Samuel's Betrayal and Change his Heart Again Researching the BEASTs Brajira was now assistant to Samuel. He has a hard work used his technology to create it. Fortunately, he creates Lohime Beast Memory Attacked by Coastis Go-Onger In Go-Onger, he disguise as US Army, but later Warstar. Burajin decide to team-up with Samuel and his allies. He leave the sky from another dimension. In Goseiger, he mentioned K'nuckles has the piece of Dinosaur Banki Key. Burajin has a father is King Burai. Shinkenger In Shinkenger, after Samuel was banished by Holland, he disguise as Yuumajuu. He talking to Sakurako and Souichirou for apology. He managed escape the dimension and see true form. In Goseiger, he mentioned K'nuckles has the piece of Chirakimaroa DNA aka K'nuckimaroa. Goseiger the New Begins He now main character after Holland banish Samuel Nakaoka. He revealed as the former Gosei Angel and friend of Samuel Joo since he burned down by his lone nemesis. In the film Gosei Vs. Shinken, Burajin met K'nuckles for the first time and Samuel see he has a new body of Doom Immortal nickname K'nuckles of Devil God. In episode 90, he mentioned K'nuckles has the piece of Devil God crest armor and place to Recarnation Orb created by Eustace. In the end of story, Burajin convice Samuel the Glassland Planet and revealed War Pirates, but only 1 years to battle them before Samuel giving his powers away (exculding Go-Onger, Shinkenger and Goseiger). Let Go Pirateger He was reappeared once again in Pirateger. He create the clone version of Buraji-RUN only repaint called Buraji-Genesis. Arsenal Other than the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Bugs, Brajira uses many weapons at his disposal. In his normal form, he uses the Dark Sword (ダークソード Dāku Sōdo). He also carried the Buredolancer (ブレドランサー Buredoransā) spear while in Warstar, the clawed Buredolicer (武レドライサー Buredoraisā) gauntlets in his Yuumajuu guise, a Shōryū Bakuzantō-style blade in Gedoushu form, and both the hand-held Buremerang (ブレメラン Buremeran?) blades and built-in BuredoLaunchers (ブレドランチャー Buredoranchā?) while as a Matroid. Orbs Brajira uses a perverted form of Gosei Power called Dark Gosei Power (ダークゴセイパワー Dāku Gosei Pawā) sealed away in special Orbs (オーブ Ōbu) called Gosei Orbs (ゴセイオーブ, Gosei Obu). By having an Orb enter his chest armor, Brajira can perform an ancient version of the Tensou Techniques (天装術 Tensō Jutsu?), his being more crude compared to present Tensou Techniques used by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. He also has used the Tensou Technique Timetrouble (タイムトラブル Taimutoraburu), an incomplete Tensou Technique that sent him to the future while mutating him by accident. Brajira has also mastered the forbidden Tensou Technnique End (エンド Endo), that allows the user to bring life back to all creatures on the planet, using it as the basis for Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo) which has the opposite effect and thus cause a mass extinction. When the three fighting against themselves, Samuel's energy was almost ran out. However, Burajin used the Recovery Orb to heal Samuel's energy to reach 100 percent. *'Skick Orb' (スカイックオーブ Sukaikku Ōbu): The Skick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sky (そらのオーブ Sora no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Skick Tensou Techniques. **'Windrive' (ウィンドライブ Windoraibu): Transports Brajira with a whirlwind. **'Twistornado' (ツイストルネード Tsuisutorunēdo): Summons a large transparent whirlwind. **'Comprethunder' (コンプレッサンダー Konpuressandā): Launches lightning bolts. **'Skieflash': Creating Skick attribute Gasuto. *'Landick Orb' (ランディックオーブ Randikku Ōbu): The Landick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Land (つちのオーブ Tsuchi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Landick Tensou Techniques. **'Rockrush' (ロックラッシュ Rokkurasshu): Lifts up giant rocks from the ground. **'Grounflash': Creating Landick attribute Gasuto. *'Seaick Orb' (シーイックオーブ Shīikku Ōbu): The Seaick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sea (うみのオーブ Umi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Seaick Tensou Techniques. **'Camoumirage' (カモミラージュ Kamomirāju): Allows user to assume a disguise, enabling Brajira to create his Buredoran aliases. **'Presshower' (プレッシャワー Puresshawā): Summons a jet of water from the ground. **'Showeflash': Creating Seaick attribute Gasuto. *'Knightick Orb' (ナイティックオーブ Naitikku Ōbu): The Knightick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Knight (きしのオーブ Kishi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to enslave Gosei Knight or Knightick Tensou Techniques. **'Trianglobal' (トライアングローバル Toraiangurōbaru): Releases a powerful energy that merges the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers. **'Knightiflash': Creating Knightick attribute Gasuto. **'Trianglacier': Release the Knightiflash then create the lesser attribute Gasuto called Gasuto Guardians. *'Recovery Orb '(リカバリーオーブ Rikabarīōbu): Allow to heal Samuel to reach 100 percent. *'Copy Orb': Allow to makes clones of himself. Kyoryumaru making the recreate one of the two Chupacabra Orb into Chimatsuri Orb with using Modikara powers. Burajin create the repaint of Buraji-RUN known as Buraji-Genesis. Buredoran of the Comet Buredoran of the Comet (彗星のブレドラン Suisei no Buredoran) is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Brajira after he arrived to the present era as the Indevader arrives to Earth, managing to become one of Month Doreiku's top commanders while providing Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels that led to the destruction of Heaven's Tower. Fighting the Goseigers personally whenever their Tensou Techniques or weaknesses are exploited, Buredoran uses the Buredolancer (ブレドランサー Buredoransā) along with his signature attack Comet Bullet (彗星弾 Suisei Dan), firing an energy blast from his hand. He is in charge of making the monsters enlarge by using the Bibi Bugs. Buredoran pilots the Indevader prior to its destruction, and survives to resume his Yuumajuu guise, though he does briefly return to his Warstar form during the events of Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Buredoran's name comes from Blade Runner (ブレードランナー Burēdo Rannā). He first appearance of Go-Onger and used the Recovery Orb to heal Samuel and reach 100 percent. Thanks to him, Samuel rescue his friends to fight K'nuckles from the earth destruction. Buredoran of the Chupacabra Buredoran of the Chupacabra (チュパカブラの武（ブ）レドラン Chupakabura no Buredoran) is the Yuumajuu's strategist armed with the Buredolicers (武レドライサー Buredoraisā), a form Brajira used to get close to the Yuumajuu so he can seal them. However, after Warstar was defeated by the Goseigers, Buredoran resumes his Yuumajuu guise as he releases Makuin and Kinggon, providing them with the enlarging Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫 Bībi Mushi) and Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi. Sensing the Abare Headder, Buredoran manages to take it as his weapon by acting without the others and somehow tames it. However, Gosei Red manages to reach the Headder and convert it into the Miracle Dragon Headder, resulting in Buredoran's first defeat by the Goseigers as Makuin and Kinggon imprison him for his recklessness. Though eventually released, Buredoran proceeds to turn Kinggon against Makuin and take his place as Makuin's right-hand man in order to remove him from power. However, this scheme backfires and Buredoran is eventually defeated by Ground GoseiGreat. Eventually, Buredoran's remains are found by Metal-Alice, presenting him to Robogōgu who revives him as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. As a Yuumajuu, Buredoran's name includes the kanji for "warrior" (武 bu) and is now modeled after a house centipede. Later, he was reappearance of Shinkenger since Go-Onger. He was now on his true form of Burajin. Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg (サイボーグのブレドRUN Saibōgu no Buredoran) is the revived form of Warstar/Yuumajuu member Buredoran, turned into a cyborg by Robogōgu and made into the newest member of the Matrintis Empire with his memory wiped out save his name and hatred for the Goseigers. As a result, Buredo-RUN is more of a team player and secretly perfected to be an ideal Matroid and serve as Robogōgu's trump card against the Goseigers. His weapons are the BuredoLaunchers (ブレドランチャー Buredoranchā) in his shoulders and the Buremerangs (ブレメラン Buremeran) that he uses as close-range weapons. It would turn out that Robogōgu copied Buredo-RUN's original memory and keep it on his person for analysis on the Goseigers. By the time he learns of this, Buredo-RUN is used by Robogōgu in a scheme to cripple the Goseigers and Gosei Knight that drained of most of his energy as a result. However, Buredo-RUN regained his memories prior to the battle thanks to Metal-Alice and had manipulated the fight's events so Robogogu's body would be heavily damaged by the Goseigers so he can personally finish the job. He then destroys Metal-Alice before leaving the Goseigers in shock. Taking the Terminel as his base of operations, Buredo-RUN reveals his true nature as Brajira to the Gosei Angels. As a Matrintis member, Buredoran's name includes the English word RUN and is modeled after an ammonite. As the result, Burajin is used only Shinkenger final episode. Buredoran of Chimatsuri Buredoran of Chimatsuri (血祭のブレドラン Chimatsuri no Buredoran) is the main antagonist in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. Buredoran in various forms has been an antagonist throughout Tensou Sentai Goseiger. In Epic on Ginmaku, Buredoran takes the form of a Doukoku-style Gedoushu to revive Doukoku's followers under the deception that he is the heir to Doukoku himself. Aided joined by the Ayakashi Madakodama, Buredoran brainwashes Shinken Red so he can use their talents in a scheme to open a portal to the Gosei World and transfer the entire Sanzu River there, not caring on the survival of the Gedoushu without the water. After the latter is freed from his control, Buredoran battles GoseiRed and ShinkenRed with phantoms in his Warstar and Yuumaju forms before being defeated. He is eventually killed by Ground Hyper Gosei Great's Mojikara Headder Strike. Like Doukoku, Buredoran carries a broadsword similar to Doukoku's Shōryū Bakuzantō and uses Gedou Chimatsuri Bullet (外道血祭弾 Gedō Chimatsuri Dan) attack. He is modeled after an antlion. Burajin's the 1 who transform into Chimatsuri form. This only Burajin used Copy Orb created by Kyoryumaru. Dark Headders Like his fellow Gosei Angels, Brajira utilizes Headders (ヘッダー Heddā) as part of his arsenal, but uses them to create evil multi-headed monsters called Dark Headders (ダークヘッダー Dāku Heddā). Like normal Headders, the Dark Headders can also serve as armaments. They are fusions of mythological beasts with a weapon element and are each named after a fantasy film series, with hyphens to divide the heads' individual names. * Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder * Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder * Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder Disguise/Clones He used disguise himself as the US Army. He used the clones of himself to fight them as Burajidon. List of the disguise *'US Army' *'Warstar' *'Yuumajuu' *'Matrintis' List of the clones *'Buraji-Comet' *'Buraji-Chupacabra' *'Buraji-RUN' *'Buraji-Chimatsuri' *'Buraji-Genesis' (Buraji-Genesis is only was repaint of Buraji-RUN) Category:Squadron Allies Category:Evil turned Good